


You Don't Have to Run

by Lorie336



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Maybe some Romance, Unwinding, a little smut, beach, confessions of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie336/pseuds/Lorie336
Summary: The trio's adventure in India is over and Chloe is left reeling with her emotions, but someone helps her cope and begins getting close, maybe too close when something happens to either separate or hold them together. Probably a fluff with some drama, you decide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long please see notes at end.

**You Don’t Have to Run**

 

She gazed out her hotel window watching the bustle of the market and crossed her arms. She had just given the Ministry of Culture the Tusk of Ganesh and they were thrilled, more so when she dropped her father’s name, who was a prominent man amongst their group. They gave her a hefty sum of money, more than what they would’ve fetched on the black market and she wondered if they were trying to compensate for her father’s death. Nadine was the one to insist they split the money evenly among the three instead of claiming more than the other two even if she felt Sam didn’t deserve that much, but he did risk his life as well as put up with Asav’s rambling which she empathized with. Nadine had left yesterday to go home and claim Shoreline, but she was going to find a suitable replacement to take over the company because she liked the treasure hunting life for it was better than the militant life she had led.

Chloe heard Sam leave early in the morning to go home or visit his brother because he wanted to take a couple months off before the next job and he’d contact her if he found anything. She was alone again, she was always alone even if she had found a new friend in Nadine or even a partnership in treasure hunting, she still felt the pang of solitude. She wished Sam was more enthusiastic about taking on another job, but I guess this one was a little rough and he deserved the time off. She was going back to London today, but she couldn’t move to leave.

She was rooted, stuck in a turmoil of emotions, a hero in the words of Nathan and repeated by the Ministry for bringing them the Tusk. She was a thief not a hero, when did her morals or for that matter her loyalty change? She bowed her head. Why did this feel right, but feel foreign and wrong at the same time?

~*~

He was getting ready to leave the hotel to catch his flight home which he had changed to a later flight and passed by Chloe’s door. He went to knock, but noticed the door ajar and tentatively opened it. She had her back to him, gazing intently out the window and he quietly crept towards her. He glanced at his watch then at her reflection in the window not sure if she was staring at him or outside at the bustling street. He knew this feeling, she was overwhelmed and didn’t know how to feel. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she bowed her head not wanting to show vulnerability. Before he could speak she turned around and hugged him. He was stunned, but embraced her back and could feel she was holding back tears by her grip on him.

  
“It’s okay.”

  
She didn’t acknowledge his words.

  
“Hey, why don’t you come with me? You’ve never been to the States and I live in one that has a beach. You can crash at my place for as long as you want.”

  
She gazed up at him searching his eyes.

  
“Okay.”

  
He nearly missed her answer because it was in a soft whisper.

~*~

It was late at night when he opened the door to his home and ushered her in first. She entered and gazed around the living room with comfy beach décor. They were in a city called Virginia Beach in the state of Virginia and so far was intrigued being in the States, but was exhausted. He shut and locked the door behind him before he carried her bags into the guest bedroom. He then retrieved his bags and placed them in his room before walking across to her room, knocking on the open door. She turned to him and he smiled.

  
“Do you want something to eat? I can order us a pizza or whatever you want.”

  
She shook her head and went back to unpacking as he frowned. She had not spoken since she agreed to stay with him and he was slightly worried. He understood the emotions she was processing because she was now deemed a hero and she had finished an adventure her father couldn’t. It was the same reaction he and Nate had when they finished their mother’s adventure; shock, depression, pride, and loss.

  
“Okay, well, I’m going to order some, if you want any I’ll leave it in the fridge.”

  
She nodded in acknowledgement and he called for delivery when he stepped away from her room.

~*~

Two hours had passed, his belly was full and he was getting sleepy as he headed to his room. Her door was closed and it looked like the light was off as he headed into his bathroom to take a shower. He was concerned as he showered that she hadn’t eaten in almost twenty-four hours or more, but his ears perked at the slight creak of a door opening and hoped she was getting something to eat. When he eventually came out of his bedroom he nearly yelped and quickly covered himself with his towel. She was sitting on his bed waiting for him and normally she would’ve laughed or joked at scaring him, but she was emotionless.

  
“What’s wrong, Chloe?”

  
“I was wondering if you had pain medicine.”

  
“Your ribs still hurting?”

  
She nodded.

  
“I think I have some Ibuprofen, hang on, okay?”

  
He searched his medicine cabinet and found some. He went back out, handing her the bottle and she gratefully took it. She retrieved the medicine and gave the pill bottle back before leaving his room. He watched as she left her door slightly ajar and put on his pajama bottoms. He wanted to say something, comfort his friend, but he knew she needed to process as he turned off his light and went to bed.

 

In the middle of the night he was awoken by someone getting into his bed and he shifted, groggily opening his eyes to see Chloe.

  
“What’s the matter?”

  
“I…ummm…I don’t want to be alone right now.”

  
“Okay.”

  
He yawned and rolled back over onto his side where he felt her body press up against his, hugging him tight. It momentarily aroused him for it had been ages since he had been with a woman.

  
“Chloe, what’s wrong?”

  
She just buried her face in his back, but he forced her to move as he rolled over to face her and searched her eyes. She was hiding and she rolled over so she couldn’t face him. He put an arm around her, spooning her, knowing this is what she needed and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late morning when he woke up and found his bed empty as he got up, stretching. He did his morning rituals and searched for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be found until he gazed out the sliding glass door. She was leaning against the wooden railing of the deck watching the ebb and flow of the water as the wind played with her hair that hadn’t been put up into her usual ponytail.

“Do you want some breakfast? I make really good scrambled eggs.”

She shook her head.

“How about we go shopping because I don’t think you brought a bathing suit with you. Besides, you wouldn’t want to go swimming in your birthday suit and get stung in the ass by a jellyfish.”

“You’d probably like that just so you could pee on me and then tell your brother so you’d both could tease me.”

“You make it sound so kinky, but I promise I won’t tell if it happens.”

She rolled her eyes as he crossed his heart, but he had gotten her to smile and talk.

“You’re right, I need to go shopping.”

He put his arm out and she interlocked hers with his, although with a questioning look. He escorted her down the deck and along the beach strolling towards the boardwalk where there were a lot of shops. They entered a few and found one that sold beach attire, boogie boards, anything you needed for the beach. She bought a few sundresses, a bikini, and was encouraged to get a boogie board. He carried the bags as she looked into different stores, but didn’t buy anything more and they went back to his house. She put her stuff away as he made lunch and when she exited her room he shoved a plate into her hands.

“Eat! You haven’t eaten in over twenty-four hours!”

“Okay, okay.”

“Is peanut butter and jelly okay?”

She chuckled and ate the proffered sandwich in front of her making him sigh in relief. She followed him back to the kitchen and now realized how hungry she was. He laughed when he heard her belly grumble.

“There’s pizza in the fridge.”

She smiled and raided it as he watched her scarf down two pieces of pizza as she worked on her third piece.

“What?”

“Nothing, just amazed at how you’re slamming that pizza down.”

She smiled as he left her to eat as he went outside leaning against the railing taking in the sunshine and the crashing waves.

 

She joined him about fifteen minutes later.

“This is a lovely place, reminds me of home.”

He gazed at her raising an eyebrow.

“Home meaning Australia where I spent most of my life.”

Her words were tinged with sadness and she was about to speak, but was interrupted when Sam spoke.

“Look, Chloe, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but Nathan and I understand what you’re going through. We finished something our mother didn’t get to and I know you were emotionally hit twice as hard finishing your father’s adventure, but also, Chloe, to be a hero to thousands of unsuspecting people. I know you’re not used to heroics, neither am I, but sometimes it’s a good feeling that you did something right for once, a feeling that you made up for all the bad you felt you did in your life. I get it and if you ever want to talk about it you can come to me, but if you don’t just know I can read your emotions and I’ve been there.”

She was listening intently and bowed her head not realizing how much she had displayed. Silence fell between them as they watched the ebb and flow of the ocean. It was a comfortable silence now that Sam had laid out what he knew and Chloe if need be could talk to him. She never knew it had affected either brother, their adventure to Libertalia, and was grateful to Sam for opening his home as well as a little of his soul to her. She worried if he had left India before her that she’d be in self-destruct mode, a place she didn’t want to return to. He stood up, pushing away from the railing and she reached out quickly, halting him. She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

She had whispered her gratitude in his ear and he smiled.

“Anytime.”

He went back into the house as she continued to stare out at the ocean pondering the turmoil inside. Moments later he returned clad in swimming trunks and a boogie board under his arm.

“Do you want to join me?”

She shook her head and he headed down the stairs. She grabbed a folded up lounge chair and brought it down. She set it up then went back to get the beach umbrella and a couple bottles of water. She put up the umbrella and relaxed as she watched him ride the waves on his belly. He looked carefree and she wanted to be, but wasn’t ready. Damn emotions, how did he deal with it? She didn’t know how to feel, everything was upside down that all she felt was numb. Did he feel that? She knew she needed to talk about it, but every time she wanted to it made her want to cry. She finished something her father didn’t get a chance to twenty-eight years prior. She was five when he forced her and her mother to Australia because he was on the brink of something huge, but there were horrible people trying to stop him which in the end they did, yet not before he sent everything to his little princess. She kept everything promising herself she’d finish it for him and to remember that promise she carried the figurine of Ganesh that he sent her everywhere she went. It was the last piece of him she had.

 

Hours later, Sam called it a day and approached Chloe, who had her nose in a book. She didn’t glance up as he blocked the sunlight.

“Done swimming in the Earth’s bathtub?”

“Yeah, I’m a little sore and tired.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and closed the book.

“You don’t know the meaning of sore.”

“Should I ask my brother or are you going to show me?”

Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled as he walked towards the outdoor shower. She was attempting to flirt which was a good sign, but he was able to dish it back to her because he was the master of pick ups. He turned on the water to rinse the salt and sand off his body as well as his swimming trunks before he went inside to take a real shower. She folded up the umbrella and chair putting them back where she found them before going inside. She heard Sam humming a tune and chuckled as he sang off key while curling up on the couch to relax. Moments later, he exited his bedroom dressed and pulled Chloe up as he led her out the door.

“Wh…Where are we going?”

“Somewhere close, it’ll be fun.”

She followed him back to the boardwalk, but past the shops and festival that was going on. It was up five more blocks where most nightclubs and bars were as he smiled standing outside a hole in the wall dive bar dubbed ‘The Sand Bar’. She rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her and she smiled at his chivalry. He made his way to the pool table where a tall thin man with dark hair and probably the same age as Sam was racking the balls.

“Alex!”

The man turned and grinned.

“Sam, you’re back!”

The two men did a brief macho hug and pat on the back as Chloe stepped back watching the pair as they conversed.

“Hey, Mack, gimme the usual!” Sam yelled.

“Good to hear you’re back, my man!”

“He was worried about you,” Alex said.

“I’m a Drake, I’ve got about ten lives.”

“Yeah, and how many have you used?”

“Maybe three.”

Alex chortled and noticed Chloe standing behind him.

“Who’s the lovely lady?”

“Oh, this is my friend, Chloe.”

She snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name.

“So, this is the Chloe you’ve been talking about?”

He smiled and nodded.

“My name’s Alex, local pool shark.”

He extended his hand and she took it, shaking it.

“Chloe Frazer, professional treasure hunter or thief, whichever you find fitting.”

He smiled.

“Fancy a game of pool?”

“How about I watch Sam lose first before I tango with you.”

“Chicken shit,” Sam remarked.

She chuckled, ordered herself a beer, and watched Sam play Alex. She smiled as she watched Alex kick Sam’s butt at pool.

“I haven’t played in a while.”

“Likely story.”

“It’s because this one took longer in finding that tusk.”

“It took longer because you argued with me on letting Nadine on our adventure,” Chloe piped in.

“My brother would’ve been a better fit.”

“He seemed distracted when I asked him.”

He heard a hint of anger and sorrow in her voice.

“What about Sully?”

“Victor was in no shape to go, I asked, remember? How do you think I came across Nadine?”

“He’ll always have a soft spot for a beautiful face.”

“Aha!”

“What?”

“You think she’s beautiful, see, you do like her. I can’t wait to tell her.”

“Wait! Don’t you dare!”

She pulled out her phone and he tried to grab it from her, but she laughed at his attempts as she ran off to the bathroom, somewhere he couldn’t go. Alex chuckled and they started another game.

“It’s good to see her having fun.”

Alex took his shot and then looked up at his friend.

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s complicated, but she’s going through what I did when I first arrived here.”

“I remember that, you weren’t in a good place.”

“That’s why I’m doing everything I can to make her happy, to feel like her old self that maybe she’ll talk about it.”

“Do you want me to try?”

Sam shook his head.

“She’s got trust issues, she’ll tell me eventually.”

Alex took another shot before missing and when Sam was taking his shot Chloe emerged with a satisfactory grin. She sidled up next to him.

“She says thank you and she thinks you’re okay for a Drake.”

He missed his shot with her hot breath and sultry voice in his ear.

“No fair! I get another shot because she distracted me!”

“Sorry, Sam, rules are rules.”

He cursed under his breath and she chuckled as she sipped on her beer. She continued to watch as Sam lost again.

“Do you want to play?” Alex asked.

“Sure, but don’t let me win.”

“I never let anyone win you have to do that on your own merit.”

She smiled as he racked the balls and Sam ordered another beer. He watched as Chloe gave Alex a run for his money when he hatched a naughty idea. He tried to sidle up next to her and distract her, but she turned quickly and grinned devilishly.

“Samuel, no distracting.”

“Damn! You have better peripheral vision than I do.”

“Maybe or maybe because I’m an attractive woman and have to be aware of my surroundings.”

He put his arms up in surrender and backed off to watch.

 

“Fair is fair, fork it over, Alex.”

“Come on, Chloe, don’t make him.”

“It’s okay, Sam, she won fairly.”

He handed her a twenty dollar bill and she grinned.

“I’ve never witnessed you lose three games in a row.”

“She’s good, man, I’m going to have to up my game.”

“Thank you, Alex, next time double or nothing.”

“I’ll be ready for you, Frazer.”

She smiled as she left with Sam and they headed towards home.

“When did you become such a shark at pool?”

“I’ve spent plenty of time in bars, I just picked it up, plus I’m a thief and I have my ways. A magician never reveals their tricks.”

He shook his head, chuckling as they fell silent listening to the waves as they journeyed home. He felt her slip her hand into his and squeeze it. Neither really acknowledged it, but it was comfortable almost natural as they strolled along the beach towards home. When they reached it he unlocked the door and flipped on the lights.

“Do you want a snack or something?”

She shook her head.

“I’m tired, but thank you.”

She headed to her room and he turned off the lights before going into his. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, but soon felt heaviness on the other side of his bed. He turned to see her and knew what she needed in this moment. He held her as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

“Goodnight, Chloe.”

He closed his eyes knowing she trusted him especially as she showed her moments of weakness and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

He always woke in the late morning, but this time she was still in his bed. He swallowed, he liked Chloe, but as a friend, yet this closeness was screwing with his emotions. She was smart, funny, loved her work, and was beautiful especially those eyes, they literally sparkled in the sun. He heard her chuckle and rolled out of his grip.

“Should I be flattered or is it the normal morning salute men go through?”

He blushed and tried to hide his erection grinning sheepishly. They went through their morning rituals and Sam took Chloe to another surprise.

 

They arrived home in the late afternoon after visiting the Marine Science Museum and she was going to grab the chaise when he stopped her.

“One more place today.”

“We can go beat Alex tomorrow.”

“This is somewhere different, trust me.”

She put her hands up in surrender and waited on the deck as he prepared their trip. She liked it here, it was like home and with that thought made her miss her mother. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped slightly at a smiling Sam. He motioned for her to follow as they went towards the front of the house where in the driveway sat his motorcycle. He checked the saddlebags quickly before handing her a helmet and she barely grasped it as he got on. He patted the seat behind him as he put his helmet on and she hesitantly got on behind him putting on the helmet.

“Hold on!”

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he started it and they sped off. She was a bit frightened since she was the one used to driving, but trusted he’d get them wherever in one piece. She relaxed into his back as the wind whipped by her and her grip loosened a little. She hadn’t been on a motorcycle in years let alone being the passenger, but it felt soothing as he soon pulled off the road and parked by an old breakwall that was now insignificant. She let go and removed her helmet shaking her hair out before getting off. He removed his helmet, taking hers, placing both on the motorcycle and removed the items from the saddlebags. She looked confused as she followed him down to a firepit by the breakwall and he motioned for her to sit. He kicked a panel in the breakwall revealing logs of wood to burn and starter wood. He got some out and closed up his secret hiding place. He threw the wood in the pit and with a lighter that had been a memento from his past, lit the wood to start the fire. He had stopped smoking when his little brother told him that he was going to be a father, in turn making Sam an uncle. He wanted to be around to watch his niece or nephew terrorize his brother, but this info was told to him before his adventure with Chloe. He sat down and she followed suit as he handed her a long thick wooden toothpick looking stick.

“Marshmallow or hot dog?" Sam asked.

“What?”

“To roast over the fire.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Suit yourself.”

He opened the package of hot dogs and started to roast one.

“Why are we here, Sam?”

“I thought it’d be a nice place to relax and show you my secret spot. I came here a lot to think and I really wanted to take a ride to make sure my metal beauty was still in tip top shape.”

She didn’t say anything as the fire crackled and danced. She sighed and grabbed for the bag of marshmallows. She opened it placing a marshmallow on the end of her stick and began roasting it. He removed his hot dog and let it cool as he got out two cans of beer. He handed her one as he opened his and took a swig. She soon removed the marshmallow as it was burnt, the way she loved it and ate it reveling in the taste before licking her fingers to try to get the stickiness off. She opened her beer as she eyed Sam eating his snack and looked back at the fire.

“I don’t know how to feel anymore.”

Sam turned to her.

“I’m not a hero and I am not always on the side of right, mainly on the side of whatever benefits me. Your brother planted little doubts in my head, but I pushed them away until you two along with Victor convinced me to do something I normally would’ve left alone. Finishing my father’s work, he’d be proud, but it hurts you know.”

She gazed at him and he nodded in understanding.

“I did something he should’ve been able to do, but because of rebels he couldn’t. I don’t know how to grapple with that and then save a city of unknowing citizens from certain death. What has happened to me? I’m an immoral jerk who steals and sells to the highest bidder, sometimes I use my body to do it, too. I’m supposed to be a bit of a disappointment.”

She gazed down at her hands holding in her tears and he scooted closer to her.

“Chloe, it’s okay to feel that way, but why do you feel you have to disappoint?”

“So no one expects anything from me and easier on me when they leave my life.”

She took a breath, voice wavering a hint.

“My father left, friends, your brother, and many more. I’m only good enough for my mother. This whole journey has made me re-evaluate my life and I don’t like it. I want to go back to my old self, but I’m afraid in a way, yet you entertaining me has given me a glimmer of what it was like before. I just don’t know anymore.”

“You’ll be the same old Chloe in no time, but maybe a little bit better version. Nate and I went through the same thing, albeit he had Elena, but I had to somewhat go through it alone although Nate and I constantly talked about it until we were at peace with it. Maybe talk to your mom or meditate, it worked for me.”

She stared up at him disbelievingly.

“What? Living by the ocean soothes the soul and perfect place in my opinion for meditating.”

She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm.

“Let it out, Chloe, that will help you towards the peace you want.”

She wanted to, but she felt vulnerable and weak. They were interrupted by headlights and Sam quickly stood. She was about to get up when he motioned for her to stay put and he shielded his eyes then smiled. He walked towards the car and she noticed it was a police car. She threw him a look of confusion.

“He’s a buddy of mine.”

She turned back to gaze at the fire and finish her beer as Sam caught up with his police buddy. She shivered a little as she stood up to get closer to the fire and warm herself when she heard the car pull away. She felt Sam place his denim jacket over her shoulders and she put it on to warm herself. She could smell his intoxicating cologne which warmed her everywhere as she watched him gather everything and placed it back in the saddlebags. He was rushing which now worried her.

“Did your friend tell us we had to leave?”

He stopped and turned to her.

“No, you’re cold and I wanted to get you home.”

“Oh…”

“Did you want to stay?”

“Kind of, but I’m tired.”

“Another time then?”

She nodded and he continued to prepare for their journey home. Once he put everything in the saddlebags he gets the bucket from his secret panel and retrieves water from the ocean to douse the fire. He makes sure it’s out before he motions to her to get on the motorcycle as she tries to hand him the denim jacket he let her borrow, but he held up his hand and shook his head. She kept it on and put on her helmet as he put his helmet on before starting the metal beast. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his body feeling better releasing what she couldn’t voice to him in the beginning, but she was still in doubt.

 

When they arrived home he let her in and went back out to put his motorcycle away. She decided to put the snacks away, but he insisted he’d do it and that she go to bed if she was tired. She obeyed and entered her room. He went into his, showering, then changing into a pair of pajama pants before returning to the living room to watch a little TV since he was still awake. He wasn’t sure how much time elapsed when she emerged wearing her pajama shorts and a pajama tank top. She silently sat down in his lap and rested her head against his chest. He wasn’t sure what to do until she started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay.”

He rubbed her back reassuringly as she let her emotions out, something she had been holding in for days. She sobbed herself to sleep and he carried her off to his room. He gently laid her down and got into next to her, spooning her tightly.

“Goodnight, Chloe, I promise everything will be okay.”

He fell asleep holding her protectively as she whimpered in her sleep every so often.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, she put on her dark blue bikini and grabbed her boogie board.

“Hey, wait for me!”

She turned to him, smiled, and exited out the sliding glass door. He rushed to get ready and when he finally caught up she was about to wade further out.

“Couldn’t wait to ride the waves?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve played in the ocean.”

He grinned and then splashed her. She turned and splashed him back as they saw a good wave to ride. They stood behind their boogie boards anticipating the wave and when it was close enough jumped onto it with their bellies going for an amazing ride back to shore.

“I’ve missed this.”

He smiled at her enthusiasm as she swam back out and he followed.

 

The sun was beginning to dip, the sky was starting to turn pink, and a big wave was coming. They had been swimming all day, taking breaks for food, water, or to give their bodies a rest.

“Last one in the house has to make dinner,” Chloe stated.

“You better be preparing steak because you’re going to lose!”

They rode the wave to the shore and he grabbed her. He picked her up and threw her into the water as he took off. She surfaced and caught up to him. She shoved him to the ground hard as she passed him and made it to the outdoor shower first. She turned it on, but before she could enjoy the water he pushed her out of the way and without flinching she pushed back. He was about to push her back, but as she smiled triumphantly rinsing the salt and sand off, he pulled her to him. She opened her eyes, gazing up in confusion as he placed both hands on her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him and his kiss. He wanted to deepen it and she allowed it letting their tongues dance. The water didn’t stay warm long and as it grew cold they separated. He ran a hand through his hair, what was he thinking? What possessed him to kiss her? They were friends, but she didn’t resist him. He was about to open his mouth, but she put her finger to his lips as she stood on her tiptoes.

“Thank you.”

She had whispered it and kissed his cheek before entering the house. He stood there stunned and let the water cascade over his skin sending goosebumps down his arms as it was cold. By the time he showered and dressed he entered the kitchen to prepare dinner, but she was already making it.

“I thought…”

“It’s fine, it’s my turn anyways. Why don’t you go sit down and relax for a bit.”

“Umm…okay.”

He left her to cook and he sat down on the couch watching TV. She needed a moment because she didn’t want him to know how that kiss affected her. They were friends, right? Why did it feel so good? She was a little afraid and he looked like he was having the same inner turmoil. They needed a moment apart to breathe.

 

Later, when dinner had been consumed and dishes had been washed, more like another water war, he was relaxing watching TV as she had gone outside to observe the stars. He felt guilty, moving too fast or taking advantage while she was vulnerable. He didn’t hear her come in, he only noticed her when she straddled him. He was taken off guard and swallowed the lump in his throat, as an arousal began.

“Don’t be ashamed, don’t apologize and don’t feel that you’re taking advantage of me. I would’ve slapped you if I didn’t want it. Besides, I like it when you kiss me.”

He grinned and was surprised when she tenderly pressed her lips against his. Hers was a sweet kiss, not demanding of anything, and he wrapped his arms around her as she continued her gentle kisses. She then kissed to his ear.

“Goodnight, Samuel.”

She got up and went to her room. He sat there for a few minutes and ran his hand through his hair wondering what the hell was going on between the two of them. He got up, stretching and went to his room changing into his pajama bottoms. The minute he laid down she was entering his room and lying down next to him. She lay facing him, smiled, and embraced him. He was a little unsure, but wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, Chloe.”

She snuggled closer and they fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

About eight weeks later, Chloe was still staying with Sam, she didn’t want to be alone and she had her moments of weakness. He was drinking his coffee as he watched her morning ritual which consisted of either yoga or meditation on the beach. It calmed and relaxed her. During her stay they did some odd jobs around the area for fun and to keep them agile, although yoga was keeping her nimble, she could out run him, but that was due to years of smoking for him. She had called her mom, which brought tears when he overheard that she was proud of her daughter and how brave she was to finish what her father started. She told her how much she loved her and she could come home to visit anytime because she missed her little girl. After that heart to heart call, Chloe was happier and he was concerned she’d leave. He kind of liked having her around, but knew this was temporary. He was afraid to be alone now. She was coming in and she smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek which made him melt and grin.

“Is there still enough coffee for me?”

He nodded as she went to her room to shower and dress. He watched after her when the doorbell rang. He answered it only to find Sully, his little brother, and a very pregnant sister-in-law.

“What are you guys doing here?”

They entered the house.

“Can’t we visit you on your birthday?” Nate asked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday,” Elena stated.

“I’ve been a little distracted.”

Sam glanced back at his guest room and scratched the back of his head. Elena sat down in a chair as her feet and back were killing her.

“Well, happy birthday, anyways, Sam,” Sully said.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t sound too happy to see us,” Nate commented.

“I’m just shocked is all. I’m always glad to see my family, I love you guys.”

A few minutes later Chloe emerged and noticed the trio that had shown up. Her eyes were wide as saucers as the trio had the same surprised reaction. Her eyes then settled on Elena’s plump belly and then to Nate. She hastily greeted everyone and ran out to the deck to be alone.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sam wondered.

Nate averted his gaze to the ground, but didn’t offer an answer while the other two shrugged.

 

She gazed out into the ocean wondering why they showed up. Couldn’t they have called? She knew what today was and wanted to surprise him, but those plans went out the window. Why was she being jealous right now? These were her friends and his family. Why was she getting worked up? She sighed, she knew the real reason and she had no right to be carrying that grudge, wasn’t fair to any of them, although Nate was the only one who knew about it. She heard the sliding glass door and she stiffened up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m going to show them around and they’re going to treat me to lunch, do you want to come?”

“No thank you, besides I’d be the fifth wheel. You need to spend time with your family before Sunshine pops out that kid.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and he went out to put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around to look at him as well as comfort, but she instinctively moved out of his grasp. He was saddened by her not wanting to join, but he saw pain in her eyes when she threw side glances his way, she was holding back tears again. What was bothering her? He’d find out after his guests left as long as she didn’t up and leave while he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

During the time they were gone Chloe cried, napped, baked a cake for Sam, watched TV, read a book, and when they came home in the evening she was sitting on the beach in a chaise.

“What’s up with her?” Sully asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her act like this since we came back from India.”

He was worried, there seemed to be more, he felt a hint of anger.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Elena stated.

They watched as Elena hobbled out and towards Chloe. She heard footsteps and looked up, smiling at the blonde.

“Sunshine!”

She stood up to hug her and relinquish her seat to her, but the blonde refused.

“Chloe, is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, but you…”

“Cut the crap, something’s up.”

Damn her journalist background as she bowed her head.

“This is something I can’t discuss especially with you.”

“Why? Does this have something to do with Sam?”

“No, Sam is a great friend, but I can’t talk to him about it.”

Chloe sat back down to gaze back at the waves. Elena deduced her husband was upsetting the Australian and she went back inside.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but I think it has to do with my husband.”

They all stared at Nate and he swallowed hard.

“Go talk to her because we want to visit with Chloe, too,” Elena urged.

“Do I have to?”

She crossed her arms and stared at her husband tersely.

“Better do it, kid, you don’t mess with pregnant women and their hormones,” Sully suggested.

 

She heard encroaching footsteps and she sighed in exasperation preparing to face Elena, but when she stood it was Nate she was staring at.

“Umm…hi, Chloe.”

“Hello, cowboy.”

Neither wanted to gaze at the other while the trio in the house watched and when Sully tried to open the sliding glass door Chloe heard. She snapped her head up in their direction and glared.

“What are you doing here, Nate?”

“Celebrating my brother’s birthday.”

“No, I mean why are you bothering me?”

“Because you’re avoiding everyone and I know why.”

“Care to elaborate?”

He sighed, she was going to make him say it.

 

The trio watched as Nate spoke to Chloe with her arms crossed across her chest and anger written all over her face. Her head bowed as he spoke and when he was finished she began to yell at him, pressing her index finger into his chest as her other pointed towards the house. She shook her head as she seemed to calm her voice and bowed her head to hide the tears about to brim. He tried to comfort her as he spoke, but the minute he placed his hands on her, she pushed him away and began yelling at him again. Whatever he said next earned him a hard slap from her as he rubbed his cheek and she stalked back to the house. The trio inside scattered and when she entered she ran to her room. Sam knocked on her door and could hear her crying. What the hell did his brother do besides break her heart? She was stronger than that.

“Chloe?”

“Go away!”

His brother had just entered the house.

“Hey, Sully, why don’t we go look for sand dollars for the baby’s room?”

“Lead the way.”

The two rushed out when they saw how pissed Sam looked when his brother had entered. Nate was approaching, seeking Chloe, but Sam blocked him.

“I want to apologize.”

“I think you’ve done enough, Nathan.”

“You don’t know her like I do! It’s a misunderstanding!”

“I think your message was clear. What the hell did you do to her?”

Nate sighed.

“I broke my promise.”

“What did you promise her?”

“Everything.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Define everything.”

“Love, a life together, a family, and of course adventure.”

“When did you promise her this?”

“Years ago before I met Elena, but I was foolish and brought it up again in London.”

“Weren’t you engaged to Elena?”

“Supposedly, but we broke things off and I thought for good this time.”

“What the hell, Nathan?!”

“I really thought it was over!”

“What would’ve happened if she followed you to Yemen if Charlie hadn’t gotten injured?!”

Nate shrugged his shoulders.

“I thought I taught you better than that! I love Victor like a father, but your womanizer ways have hurt many a woman especially a good friend who’s in her room questioning herself. I bet seeing you back with a pregnant Elena really broke her heart! How could you do that to her?! You of all people know that we keep our promises!”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!”

“You were thinking with something else!”

“Yeah? What’s the real reason she’s here?”

“Not my place to say, you’ll have to ask her and since she doesn’t want to speak with you or anyone else for that matter you’ll have to wonder.”

“Chloe, I’m sorry!”

“Nathan, stop, leave her alone! Why don’t you take Elena and Victor to your motel room, and then go back home. Thank you for the birthday surprise, but now I have a friend who needs me.”

He pulled his little brother into a hug to show he still loved him, but he was still upset with him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Give the other two my gratitude and have fun explaining why you’re leaving.”

Nate mumbled some curse words knowing Elena would chew him out next. When Sam knew they had left and hadn’t forgotten anything, he made a beeline for Chloe’s room. He knocked on her door.

“Chloe?”

She didn’t answer.

“They’re gone.”

Still no answer.

“Can we talk about this?”

Again no answer and he sighed. She was probably too upset to talk with him. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a beer, but saw the chocolate cake she made him. He smiled that she had remembered his birthday after all, but frowned knowing the moment had been ruined because of the words of his brother. He grabbed the beer and shut the fridge as he went to the living room to watch TV.


	6. Chapter 6

About two hours later, Sam’s phone vibrated and he saw that Alex was calling.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

“Hey, happy birthday, Sam.”

“Thanks.”

“The real reason for my call is that your friend Chloe is at the bar and she’s really drunk. You better get over here there’s some hungry college boys that have their eyes on her. I’ve been keeping her busy with pool, but she’s going to get bored with it soon.”

“Thanks, Alex, I’m on my way.”

He hung up, dashed to her room and turned the knob. She had escaped out her window and he shut it wondering how hurt she must be feeling to get herself plastered.

 

When Sam arrived she was trying to flirt with Alex and winking at the college boys sitting at a table in the corner. She was wearing a short black skirt to show off her toned legs and a pink V-neck shirt to show off her cleavage. She bent over the pool table to take her shot and missed, but that wasn’t the point, she was revealing her assets.

“Thanks, Alex, I owe you.”

“I’ve been doing everything to keep her busy.”

“Did she tell you why she was upset?”

He shook his head.

“She didn’t want to talk, but Mack finally cut her off a few minutes ago because she was slurring and stumbling. He felt something was off.”

One of the college boys, a blonde green-eyed standing over six feet tall, walked over placing two quarters on the pool table.

“I want to play her next.”

“Sorry, kid, you have to play winner,” Sam stated.

“House rules and she’s losing,” Alex interjected.

He frowned, but she smiled flirtatiously.

“How about a dance when I’m done, love?”

The young man grinned and walked away.

“Come on, Chloe, let’s go home, you’re drunk.”

“You’re no fun.”

He went to grab her arm and she pulled away.

“I’m still playing a game!”

“Please, Chloe.”

“No!”

He put his arms up in surrender and watched as she played pool against Alex. Every shot she made she had to make a little sexy pose or reveal a little more skin then he cared for. He didn’t want anyone to take advantage of her as he glanced at the young man in the corner. She pouted when she lost and the blonde kid stood up, making his way over.

“Come on, Chloe, let’s go.”

She was about to agree when the college kid grabbed her arm.

“She owes me a dance.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Yes, I do and I keep my promises.”

Sam stared at Chloe, hinting sadness in her eyes, then to the kid and let her go. A slow dance played and Chloe could barely stay on her feet as Sam watched as the blonde danced her into a dark corner. He followed them and saw the young man put his hand up her skirt, but she stopped him and he tried again, yet she pushed his hand away.

“Aww, come on, cutie.”

“I promised a dance and nothing more.”

He quit for a minute, but his hand wandered back up and she pushed him away.

“You want it, baby.”

Sam turned the kid around and punched him.

“She told you no! Now get out of here and if I see you or your buddies again, you’ll get a beating of a lifetime!”

The college kids ran out and Chloe grinned at him.

“My hero.”

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, but she was unsteady and fell forward kissing his shoulder as he caught her. She giggled and tried again with more success.

“Can we go home?”

She nodded her head and he picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“No problem, buddy.”

Chloe waved drunkenly at Alex and he smiled.

 

When they arrived home Sam set Chloe down on her bed and helped take off her heels. When he sat back up she leaned in and kissed him hungrily. He loved when she kissed him but this was different and she was drunk. She pushed him down onto her bed and let her lips trail down to his neck. Her hands were now on his belt and he sat up pushing her hands away. She pouted when he stood up.

“Best to get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

He rushed out of her room and into his, changing into his pajama bottoms. She was drunk and horny, but refused her advances because it was the alcohol talking. He turned off his light, rolled over, and closed his eyes, but heard the creak of his door. He felt the dip in his bed and then soft lips kissing his back as her hands were creeping towards his manhood.

“Chloe…”

He rolled over and pushed her hand away. She was quick as she pressed her lips against his roughly and straddled him. With mixed emotions he sat up and wrapped his arms around her before standing up with her in his embrace. She squealed in delight as she wrapped her legs around him, but pouted as he set her down gently in her bed.

“You’re no fun.”

“You need sleep, Chloe.”

She crossed her arms and he shut her door as he went back to his bed. He did want her and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, but he wanted her sober when she made that decision. He closed his eyes but heard her door open as she was sneaking towards his making him groan out of exasperation and sexual frustration.

“Chloe, back to your bed!”

“Awww…”

Defeatedly, he heard her shuffle back to her room and sighed in relief as he fell asleep.

 

An hour later, he awoke and gazed at the clock. It was still the middle of the night and he shivered a little. Where was his blanket? He gazed down noticing not only the blanket gone, but so were his pajama bottoms, he was naked and so was the raven haired beauty lightly touching his erect member.

“Chloe?”

She grinned up at him as her hand wrapped around his arousal.

“Umm…Chloe, maybe…”

She silenced him by putting his erection in her mouth, sucking him hard. He gripped the sheets as she let her tongue and lips dance all over his member.

“Chloe, please, I don’t…”

She sucked on him a little roughly.

“God, Chloe!”

She was bringing him to the edge when she suddenly stopped and he gazed down at her only to see her hovering.

“Chloe, wait, I really don’t think we should be doing this while you’re intoxicated.”

“What are you the fun police?”

She was still slurring her words, but her body seemed to move uninhibited as she took him into her and he gave up. They groaned with the connection she had initiated and her body set a pace as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She was a vision to behold as she worked him and as much as he wanted to touch her, he didn’t want to overstep, she was the one in control. She was riding him faster until her orgasm overtook her and with her explosion came his. He moaned as she fell forward and kissed him hungrily making his lips slightly swollen. She trailed to his neck kissing, sucking and biting making him stiffen up. She moaned at the feeling of the hardness inside of her and she rode him again until they again climaxed. She briefly removed herself and thinking she was done he felt relieved, but she sat back down on him. This time he got the full view of her backside. He couldn’t help but caress the cheeks of her ass as she rode them to another orgasm. How did she keep going without a break? He knew one thing, she liked being on top, but she soon rolled off. She grinned wickedly as she got on all fours and he went wide-eyed. He wasn’t sure, but she shook her butt as if begging and he obliged her. He kneeled behind her and gently entered her, thrusting slowly wanting this to last longer. He ran his hand down her back which elicited a low moan, almost a purr from her as he then smacked her on the ass.

“Was I a bad girl?”

“Very bad.”

He smacked her ass again.

“Harder.”

He smacked her a little harder and she yelped.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like it a little rough.”

He chuckled as he thrusted faster as he placed his hand on the small of her back gently caressing that area.

“Oh…shit…”

She actually screamed in ecstasy making him climax after her. He pulled out, but wasn’t expecting the whimper as she rolled onto her back.

“More.”

“Chloe, I…”

“Please.”

She was not known to beg so he obliged as she pulled him on top of her, hovering over her and she brought his face closer to hers.

“I want you to kiss and touch me everywhere.”

“Chloe, I don’t…”

“Please.”

He crashed his lips down upon hers as he ran his hands all over her soft skin. His kissing trailed to her neck where he gently nipped before his lips made their way to a breast. She gasped, arching her back slightly, at the feeling of his mouth upon her tender breast and taut nipple. He teased the other with his fingers before he switched and she moaned. He couldn’t get enough, she was soft and everything he ever wanted. His lips descended past her belly button and with one lick of his tongue against her clit he felt her body tremble as she inhaled from the sheer pleasure. She gripped the sheets as he continued to taste all of her and before he knew it she came quickly into his mouth. He kissed back up her body making her shiver as he showered his affections back upon her breasts making her breathing hitch. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer, kissing roughly. He knew what she wanted, but he liked teasing as he slipped two fingers inside her dripping folds. She moaned into the kiss as her body reacted to the pumping of his fingers. He knew she was nearing the edge and he removed his fingers making her whimper, but he kissed her deeply before giving her what she wanted. He entered her and thrusted slowly both moaning at the pleasurable contact. She ran her hands up and down his back digging her nails every now and again when he hit the right spot. Her legs hugged him closer to her as he picked up the pace and he began nipping at her neck as little gasps escaped her lips. He could feel her inner walls embracing him tighter and she soon released as did he. She pulled him tighter to her as she planted kisses all over his face and he grinned returning her kisses. He pulled out and rolled off her which made her frown. She wanted more it seemed and for another hour he did every position she wanted until they were exhausted as she fell asleep wrapped tightly in his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

In the late morning, she awoke with her head pounding and an arm wrapped tightly around her. She smiled, she would never admit it, but she loved being held when she slept, it made her feel safe. She yawned and suddenly realized she felt his skin coming into contact with her bare flesh. She glanced down to find she was naked and checked under the blanket, he was naked, too. She swallowed hard. What the hell did she do last night? She doesn’t remember much after about her fifth or sixth drink of rum. She shook him, but he only murmured in his sleep. She tried to push him off the bed, but he was solid and unmovable. She called his name, slapped his cheeks, and finally sat a top of him away from his morning erection. She shook him roughly and his eyes slowly opened.

“You want more?”

He was still out of it as he put his hands on her hips and was about to lift her onto his erection until she slapped him hard. He immediately woke up and quickly removed his hands like he had touched a hot oven.

“I’m awake.”

He gazed up at her and saw confusion in her eyes. He averted his gaze and she got off him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What happened?”

“You got drunk.”

He sat up and her head snapped up towards him.

“I know that part!”

He raised his arms in surrender and she murmured an apology.

“Alex called me and he kept you entertained with pool until I got there. You were flirting and a college boy almost took advantage of you until I decked him.”

She grinned at that.

“I brought you home and helped take your shoes off, but you were horny.”

“And so you took advantage?”

“No, I refused you three times. I made you go to your room twice, but you woke me up with that beautiful mouth of yours.”

She knew what he meant and looked down at her hands.

“I don’t know how you stripped me without waking me, but you did and you wouldn’t let me refuse you. I tried, but you were persistent.”

“What exactly did we do?”

“About every position you could dream of.”

She swallowed, ashamed of herself at this moment and she stood up running to her room. He lowered his head, running his hand through his hair. This was the reaction he was fearing and he worried she’d leave now. He’d give her space and see if this would hurt their friendship.

 

Later in the evening, he returned to the house after a day of swimming in the ocean and lounging on the beach. He headed to his room to take a shower noting she was in the kitchen and noticed she didn’t even look up. He sighed in frustration knowing he fucked up again and ruined a potential relationship. He punched the wall in his shower despising himself and wondering why he couldn’t learn to control his urges. Damnit, he tried! When he was done he put his pajama bottoms on and a light blue T-shirt going into the living room noticing she was outside watching the sunset. He debated on going out there, but she wanted her space and he abided her silent wish as he made himself dinner.

 

When bedtime came and he got into bed she never joined him. He was saddened by this and enjoyed holding her knowing she trusted him when she was vulnerable. Little did he know she was outside his door debating whether she should enter or not but her pride as well as embarrassment prevented her as they tossed and turned in their beds.

 

~*~

The next day he woke to hear her packing and he knocked on her open door. She looked up from throwing her shirt into a duffel bag and sighed.

“Can we talk?”

She nodded and he was about to speak when she began.

“I have a job that will take me out of town for eight weeks.”

She stared down at the clothing that still needed to be packed.

“Will you be back?”

“I don’t know.”

She wouldn’t face him.

“Do you remember what you told me when I first kissed you?”

She nodded.

“Don’t be ashamed.”

“Why shouldn’t I?! So, it’s okay to do this every time I get drunk?!”

“Surely, it doesn’t happen every time?”

She bowed her head and he placed his hands upon her shoulders.

“No, it doesn’t happen all the time. It happens when…just forget it because I need to get going.”

“Chloe, please…”

He turned her around and she gazed up sorrowfully. She momentarily got lost in his eyes as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Whether you come back or not I will miss you.”

He felt her slightly hug back before she pulled away and resumed packing. He left her room and went back into his changing into his swimming trunks. He passed her room and momentarily watched her pack noticing her body slightly tremble. She was either crying or shaking in anger with herself, but he dared not enter as much as he wanted to comfort her, she made her decision. He went outside, grabbed his boogie board, and headed towards the ocean.

 

Later in the afternoon, he came up the stairs of the deck and noticed in his peripheral vision taped to the railing an envelope with his name scrawled on it. He smiled and carefully removed it from the railing that overlooked the ocean view. He opened the letter and smiled.

**_Sam,_ **

**_I’m sorry, which is hard for me to admit, but I took a job without you to clear my head. I need time with myself to deal with the adventure in India, the sight of Nate with Elena, and the complication of you. If I don’t send for my things that means I will be back, but I can’t guarantee if I do come back how long it will be. I just need some space, but thank you for letting me stay with you._ **

**_Chloe_ **

He hoped she’d be back, but she was known to run. He folded it and went inside sighing at the quiet he had to get used to all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Four weeks later, he had become a little depressed and definitely lonely as he was halfway through the waiting time. She hadn’t sent for her things yet which gave him hope, but with his luck she’d leave like all the others and he’d be alone again. He started to sleep during the day and be awake at night because he was used to her sleeping next to him at night. He tried, but he’d toss and turn, so he just decided to stay awake. He’d hang out with Alex at the bar and play pool. Some nights he’d drink, but not on nights where he’d take a ride on his motorcycle and to his secret place. There were nights he’d get hit on by beautiful women, some that the old Sam would take advantage of and have a good time with, but he ignored them. He had developed feelings for a certain exotic beauty that was temporarily absent from his presence.

 

It was 2 a.m. and Sam waved goodbye to Alex.  
“See you tomorrow, Sam.”  
“See ya, and I’ll win my money back or have Chloe do it when she gets back.”  
Alex smiled and chuckled as he heard the bike roar to life. It was a bit humid today, but the wind whipping around Sam’s body was cooling and soothing. He inwardly sighed wishing Chloe would come back to him sooner. He really missed her as he went around the bend thinking about calling or texting her when a car came barreling down the road and smashed into Sam head on. The driver, who was drunk, kept going not realizing he’d hit a person as Sam had flown over the car and hit the trunk lying in the middle of the road in a crumpled heap.

 

7 a.m. Chloe was on her way back to Sam’s house as the job was a bust and a bit more dangerous without a partner. She wasn’t willing to risk it as she rung Sam’s cell phone, but got his voicemail. She hoped he wasn’t ignoring her and hoped she was still welcome to stay with him. She called the landline, no answer, but he could still be sleeping and he was a pretty deep sleeper. About fifteen minutes later her cell phone rang and she answered it not paying attention to the caller id.  
“Hello?”  
“Chloe, it’s Nadine.”  
“Hey, China, got everything sorted out at home and ready for more adventure?”  
She sounded so happy and Nadine sighed heavily. Chloe picked up on it immediately and began to worry.  
“What’s wrong, Nadine?”  
“Where are you now?”  
“An hour away from Sam’s place, why?”  
“You need to divert to the hospital.”  
“China, what’s wrong?”  
“Just get here quickly.”  
“Nadine…”  
“It’s Sam.”  
With that she hung up on Chloe who was now in panic mode trying not to be reckless and sped to the hospital in twenty minutes flat.

 

Nadine was waiting for her and noticed Victor as well as Elena who was about to pop any day now sitting, waiting for news.  
“What happened?”  
She glanced at Nadine for answers and she pulled her friend into a corner for privacy.  
“Hit and run drunk driver.”  
Chloe’s face fell as tears threatened.  
“Where have you been? I talked with Sam’s friend, Alex, who was the first one here when I arrived after the hospital contacted me.”  
She looked at Nadine with a questioning glance.  
“I was shocked, too, that he put me as an emergency contact over his family.”  
“I’m surprised Victor’s not one.”  
“Maybe he’s second, don’t know.”  
“Maybe.”  
“What happened, Chloe?”  
She sighed.  
“I feel I screwed things up that may or may not have existed.”  
“You’re not making sense.”  
She sighed again and explained everything from the beginning. Nadine offered a smile when she finished.  
“Oh, China, you’ve got it bad for another Drake.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t deny it, there’s something about a Drake you find irresistible.”  
“I don’t know what you’re yammering on about.”  
“Frazer, admit it, maybe not to me, but yourself and make peace with it or take a chance before you lose it.”  
Chloe glanced at Elena momentarily who was rubbing her expansive belly and then back at Nadine.  
“Can I see him?”  
She nodded and was about to move, but Chloe stopped her.  
“Wait, what condition is he in?”  
The ex-mercenary briefly faltered.  
“Don’t sugarcoat.”  
“He has a concussion and hasn’t woken up yet. The next seventy-two hours are critical because if he doesn’t wake up they will induce coma and begin to search for a brain injury. His left arm is broken, but will heal nicely. He has bruised ribs, but other than that his ribs look good. The rest of him is bruised, scraped, and scratched up. They said that he was thrown off his bike and over the car, but his head and left side hit the trunk then he skidded a few feet where he was left in the middle of the road to die.”  
“Was he wearing his helmet?”  
“Ja, doctors said it saved his life.”  
The gravity of those words made the little traitors fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks. Nadine knowing Chloe’s vulnerability pulled her into a tight hug and let her friend silently cry.  
“How do I get to see him, I’m not family?”  
“I took care of that.”  
Chloe stared up quizzically and the South African smiled mischievously.  
“You’re his wife.”  
The Australian let out a laugh, a loud one at that, and shook her head wondering if she had rubbed off on Nadine.  
“So, where’s my wedding ring?”  
Nadine pulled a ring from out of her pocket and Chloe was trying to stifle her laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.  
“You going to get down on one knee, China, and propose?”  
“Shut-up, flirt.”  
She handed her the ring and Chloe put it on. She admired it and instantly recognized it. She glanced from Elena then to Nadine and back to Elena who smiled watching the exchange.  
“She’s letting you borrow it for the moment.”  
“Will you escort me to his room? I don’t want to go alone.”  
“Sure.”  
They headed towards Sam’s room, but not before Chloe greeted Elena with her nickname and her gratitude. She whispered something in her ear, hugged her, then kissed her forehead, something Chloe did showing her affection as well as deep respect for someone.

 

Nadine escorted Chloe to Sam’s room and she entered to kick out the youngest Drake. Chloe suppressed a giggle as she stood in the hall listening to Nadine’s tone with Nathan and at how fast he exited the room trying to get away from the menacing South African woman. He noticed Chloe and was about to say something when Nadine came out. He practically ran back to the waiting room where his wife and Victor were.  
“Do you want me to go in with you?”  
“No, but thank you, China, you’ve done enough.”  
“I’ll wait outside if you need anything and I’ll make sure Nathan doesn’t bother you.”  
She smiled and hugged her friend as she took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. When she braved entering his room her heart fell and then shattered. He was hooked up to a lot of machinery, at least he didn’t have to be intubated, that was a good sign, but they were monitoring what seemed like everything else. She saw his entire left forearm in a cast and realized how pale he looked, how broken he seemed. Tears now flowed and a couple of sobs escaped enough to have Nadine at the doorway. She felt the hand on her shoulder and she broke as she felt her friend’s tight embrace.  
“He’ll be okay, he’s a Drake, and they’re extremely hard to kill.”  
“Not like you haven’t tried several times?”  
“Ja, stubborn arseholes I’ve ever met.”  
Chloe smiled and wiped away her tears.  
“I’m okay, just seeing him like this, it’s scary.”  
“If you need me…”  
She nodded as she timidly sat at his bedside and placed her hand in his right hand, grasping it. Nadine had been watching and closed the door, taking her leave, rarely seeing the vulnerable side of Chloe. Sometimes she believed the treasure hunter was mainly bark than bite and was as insecure with life like the rest of them.

 

Chloe stared at him with tears pooling at the edges of her eyes and she felt guilty.  
“I’m sorry, Samuel, I should’ve never left, but I was scared.”  
She exhaled a breath of frustration.  
“I was afraid of how I felt and how you felt about me. I’ve already dealt with your brother and that didn’t turn out well. You were a surprise and I couldn’t help it. No one has ever cared about me the way you do save for my mum, Victor, and Nadine. Your brother did, but I think he got caught up with himself and other things that run around in his treasure hunting brain. It just frightened me that you might care for me more than a friend.”  
She stood up, gazed around, and then whispered in his ear.  
“I love you, Samuel, please, wake up.”  
She kissed his cheek before sitting back down and holding his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

The last 36 hours was hell for Chloe since Sam hadn’t woken up as Nadine had forced her to eat, hydrate, and go back to Sam’s place to shower. Chloe had also brought her duffel bag in and unpacked just to keep her mind off the prospect of Sam being in a coma. She was also giving everyone else a chance to visit, but she didn’t dawdle and rushed back. The minute she made her way into the hallway Nadine kicked Victor out and the raven haired woman couldn’t suppress the smile that crossed her lips, Nadine was an excellent friend. She sat in the chair and talked to him because she didn’t know what else to do. She told him Australian and Indian myths especially the mythology of the last adventure they had in India.

 

She had fallen asleep, her head on his bed facing him because she had been telling him about the history of Shiva. His eyes slowly opened and quickly closed due to the brightness. He opened them again, blinking, and realized he was in a hospital bed. He stretched almost groaning in pain as he noticed his left arm was hurting him. He took in the damage and then spotted her angelic face. She was sleeping peacefully in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. Were his injuries that bad? He remembered getting hit by a car, but everything after was black. He wondered if he was dreaming and he reached out tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear then gently caressed her cheek.  
“Mmm…five more minutes.”  
He smiled knowing she was a glutton for sleep.  
“Chloe.”  
His voice was scratchy and low. She grumbled at her name, but her head shot up realizing whose voice was calling her. He smiled lovingly as he ran his thumb down her cheek and she reveled in his touch momentarily closing her eyes hoping this wasn’t a dream.  
“Sam.”  
She whispered his name and in one swift movement she was sitting in his lap careful of his injuries. She was kissing him all over his face before planting a longing kiss upon his lips and he wrapped his uninjured arm around her hugging her to him.  
“I’m sorry I worried you.”  
He noticed tears of relief flowing down her cheeks and he wiped them away.  
“Hey, I’m okay and besides I’ve been in worse shape than this.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why?”  
“I shouldn’t have left.”  
He didn’t say anything and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
“Did I wake you?”  
She yawned.  
“Yes, but I’m glad you did.”  
He kissed the top of her head before laying his head against hers and as she drifted off he heard her softly murmur.  
“I love you, Sam.”  
Without missing a beat he whispered back.  
“I love you more, Chloe.”  
He wasn’t sure if she heard him, but he noticed her smile.

 

About twenty minutes later Nadine popped her head in to check in on Chloe to warn her Nathan was making his way down the hall. She grinned at the sight before her and Sam noticed the South African woman.  
“So, how is my favorite half-sister?”  
She rolled her eyes as this was the relationship status he had put her when he made her his emergency contact.  
“Good, but you look like shit.”  
He grinned and held her gaze.  
“Thank you by the way. I didn’t think you’d bother, but I trust you because of Chloe.”  
“You’re welcome and you’re not so bad to deal with, but can I ask you something?’  
He nodded at her.  
“Why didn’t you put Victor or Chloe first?”  
“Victor as cool and collected as he may seem would internally freak out, plus I don’t want to give the man a stroke. Chloe was an option, but I worried she’d get herself into trouble trying to help me. My family wasn’t an option, Nathan always worries just like how our mother did and you seemed to have the cooler head, plus you’re intimidating.”  
She smiled at his compliment and then glanced at Chloe.  
“She looks exhausted.”  
“How long has she been here?”  
“Thirty-six hours, give or take, she refused to leave, but I made her go back to your place a couple of times.”  
“Thank you for looking out for her.”  
“She’s my friend, I care about her.”  
There was a knock on the door and she got up opening it a crack.  
“Wait a few more minutes, Nathan.”  
She was gruff and Sam grinned knowing his brother was cowering. When she turned back around she was preparing to wake Chloe.  
“Let her rest, she’ll be fine.”  
She nodded and was about to exit.  
“Nadine?”  
She turned around.  
“We good now?”  
“No.”  
She said it with a smile and he knew she didn’t mean it. Nate quickly entered not wanting to be in her presence too long and grinned that his brother was awake then noticed Chloe asleep in his lap.  
“Hello, little brother.”  
“I’d give you a hug, but I can see you have your hands full.”  
He chuckled as Nate sat down who now looked a little uncomfortable at the sight of Chloe in his brother’s arms.  
“Better get used to it.”  
“I knew it! You two are dating! Victor owes me fifty bucks!”  
“Nathan, keep your voice down! I’m not sure what Chloe and I have right now, but all I know is that I love her and she loves me, that’s where we’re at.”  
“She actually confessed to her feelings?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“She never admits to her true emotions, she’ll play them off except when she’s angry.”  
“Maybe she didn’t trust you.”  
“She trusted me.”  
“With her heart? Did she ever tell you those three little words that your wife affectionately says to you?”  
“No, but…”  
“There is no but, Nathan, I’m sure she loved you, yet maybe she was afraid or knew you’d break her heart.”  
“I did give her reason to doubt.”  
“Not to mention a promise you broke.”  
Nate held his head downcast as Sam shifted in his bed and made sure he didn’t wake Chloe.

 

A couple of hours later Chloe nuzzled his neck and began kissing it stirring up an arousal. Her lips moved up to his, pressing tightly, wanting entrance, but someone cleared their throat. She gazed up at Sam who smiled sheepishly and she gazed at Elena who was trying hard not to smile.  
“Sunshine, I love you and all, but rude to interrupt my teasing.”  
“Well, China, it’s rude of you to interrupt my conversation.”  
“Nadine’s rubbing off on you.”  
“Hey, rude, no teasing until I’m out of this hospital bed.”  
They laughed at him.  
“Also, rude not to mention that we're married, wifey.”  
“Sunshine and China out in the hall concocted this plan.”  
“I wondered what that shiny thing was and here I thought you stole it from a corpse in the morgue.”  
“You’re lucky your ribs are bruised.”  
Elena laughed.  
“Okay, children, don’t make me separate you.”  
“Bike racks after school.”  
Chloe laughed.  
“That means you have to take Nadine and I on.”  
“No tag teaming.”  
“We’ll let you bring Nate.”  
“I’d have a better chance with Elena.”  
“Hey, I’m right here!”  
They laughed.  
“Anyways, I was telling Sam that Nate and I plan on sticking around for a little bit. I’m too close to popping this kid out and I don’t want to travel.”  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s not your fault, Sam, but it gives me a chance to convince Nate into buying a summer home here.”  
“Which by the way, Sunshine, I should give this back to you.”  
Chloe was removing the ring, but Elena held up her hand.  
“Keep it safe until Sam is out of the hospital, besides it probably won’t fit right now and I don’t want to lose it.”  
“I will guard it with my life, but it feels weird.”  
Elena smiled and made to stand. Chloe got out of Sam’s lap and helped her.  
“I’ll be back, love, don’t go anywhere.”  
“Now where in the hell would I go?”  
“You’re a Drake, you guys are slippery as hell, always finding a way out.”  
Elena laughed as they exited and Chloe winked at him.  
“Nadine, I’m going to catch up with Sunshine if Victor or Nate want to visit I’ll send them your way.”  
She nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Chloe came back a couple of hours later to visit with Sam as a nurse was checking vitals and removing him from machines.  
“What’s going on?”  
“We’re preparing his release for tomorrow, Mrs. Drake.”  
“That’s good news.”  
Sam was suppressing a chuckle at Chloe’s face as she was addressed by his last name and she tried to not punch him in the arm. The nurse soon left and Sam let out the chuckle he had been holding.  
“Your face was priceless, oh God, my poor ribs. It was a mixture of confusion, fear, and amusement.”  
She punched him in his good arm.  
“OW!”  
He was still laughing and she smiled as she sat in the bed next to him.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Chloe, there’s nothing to be sorry about, besides it just shows how much you care and if you run away again I’ll consider that a challenge. I will come after you and find you, I was very good at hide-and-seek, too.”  
“Oh yeah? You suck at tag, though.”  
“Now that was a low blow.”  
She chuckled.  
“I’m being serious, you don’t have to run or hide, okay?”  
She nodded and he bent down kissing her, reassuring her.  
“Is it okay if Nadine uses your room for a couple of days?”  
“Sure, I know it takes time to get back to South Africa.”  
“Good, because now it gives me the excuse to tell you to go home and prepare for our guest.”  
“Such a charmer.”  
He grinned and she gave him a quick kiss.  
“I’ll be back and no flirting with the nurses while I’m gone.”  
“I promise.”  
He crossed his heart as she got up.  
“I’ll have Nadine sit with you.”  
“You’re no fun.”  
She laughed as she exited his room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day in the afternoon Nadine helped Sam out of the car and led him to the door as Chloe ran ahead to unlock it. Sam was still a little weak and Nadine was stronger as she helped him inside.  
“Thank you.”  
She helped him sit down on the couch as she scanned around the house looking for Chloe. She had snuck up behind her with her duffel bags.  
“What the…? How?”  
Chloe grinned at making her friend speechless.  
“I went out the back, China.”  
She pointed to the sliding glass door leading to the deck.  
“Eish, I should’ve known you’d sneak out that way.”  
“She uses windows, too,” Sam interjected.  
“Just testing my escape routes.”  
Chloe handed Nadine her duffel bags and showed her to her room. She came back out as Nadine unpacked and Sam motioned to her.  
“I’m kind of tired and I want to nap in my own bed, can you help me?”  
“Drugs making you sleepy?”  
He nodded as she pulled him up and he embraced her. She hugged back and felt him kiss the top of her head. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she supported his weight and helped him to his bed. He laid down and shifted to lay on his right side as to not lay on his injured arm. She was about to leave to check on Nadine when he called for her.  
“I can’t sleep unless I’m holding you.”  
She was slightly taken aback by his confession, but it was true for her, too. She had gotten used to his arms around her when she slept. She got into bed next to him and felt his injured arm gently wrap around her, his body holding her tightly to him as he relaxed. She missed this and soon without realizing it fell asleep leaving Nadine to entertain herself which when she realized the house had fallen silent had at first put her on alert, but when she found the pair asleep she hatched an evil little plot. She took her phone out and snapped a picture of them to someday maybe tease them with it. She went out into the living room to watch a little TV and ordered a pizza for them from the number that Sam left on the fridge.

 

The sun was setting when Chloe woke to laughter from the living room and she stretched now realizing the bed was empty. She briefly panicked when she heard Sam’s voice and Nadine laughing at whatever he had said. Nadine laughing with Sam? She had to witness this and quietly crept down the hall trying to be undetected until the floor made a creak. She swore under her breath and all was silent except for the musings of the television. She stayed still hoping they’d resume, but they knew she was approaching so she entered the living room finding them on the couch watching TV and eating pizza.  
“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you want some pizza?” Sam asked.  
“Sure, but were you two laughing a minute ago?”  
“It was the TV,” Nadine answered.  
Chloe eyed them suspiciously as she went and got a couple of slices of pizza. She came out with her food and a bottle of water sitting in between them gazing at each of them knowing they were up to something.  
“What are we watching?”  
“A movie, I guess,” Sam replied.  
Nadine was on her phone texting someone and shrugged her shoulders. Sam’s phone vibrated and he didn’t immediately look at it as Chloe ate her pizza, but kept shifting her gaze between the two. She noticed Sam suppress a smile when he checked his phone and texted the person back. A few seconds later Nadine’s phone vibrated and she ignored it pretending to watch the television. She checked it during a commercial and couldn’t hold back her laughter.  
“Alright, you two, what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam stated.  
“You two are texting each other and leaving me out of some private joke which means it’s about me.”  
“Awww…does the pretty little princess feel left out?”  
At his words Nadine laughed hysterically.  
“What are you two hiding from me?”  
“Should we tell her?” Nadine asked.  
“Then it wouldn’t be fun anymore.”  
Chloe put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Tell me now.”  
“Nah, I’m not going to spoil the fun,” Sam said.  
She glanced to Nadine.  
“It’s his house and I need a place to crash.”  
“Come on, Nadine, you could take him.”  
“Hey!”  
“I could, but he’s already gotten tagged by a car.”  
“I didn’t ask to play tag!”  
The women laughed at his remark. Chloe then straddled him and ran her fingers along his neck, caressing where his tattoos were.  
“Are you going to tell me?”  
“Nope.”  
She nuzzled his neck and planted featherlike kisses from his neck to his chin.  
“Now are you going to tell me?”  
“No.”  
She then pressed her lips against his hungrily, gaining entrance to deepen the kiss and left him breathless.  
“How about now?”  
He shook his head and she sighed in exasperation as she bit her bottom lip trying to think what else she could do to reveal his secret when suddenly she was on her back on the couch. He straddled her as her head was cushioned by Nadine’s lap and she grinned up at the ex-mercenary.  
“This is kinky, love.”  
Sam nodded at Nadine who promptly held Chloe’s arms above her head as he whipped out his phone.  
“You got a good grip?”  
“Ja.”  
“What are you two up to? Is this some sort of S&M game?”  
“Maybe.”  
“China, I didn’t know you were into that?”  
Chloe was getting a little aroused at the situation she was in when Sam held his phone close to her face and pressed play on a video. For a second she didn’t recognize anything because it was zoomed in, but once zoomed out it was her sleeping with Sam whispering in her ear. She could hear herself lightly snoring and then mumble something as she looked from Sam to Nadine who were trying not to laugh.

_“Tell her again.”_  
It was Nadine’s voice and she watched as Sam whispered in her ear then to her horror whatever he said she repeated.  
_“I’m a pretty little princess.”_  
The two giggled and shushed each other so as not to wake Chloe. He whispered again and she repeated.  
_“Don’t cross Ross.”_  
_“Ja, don’t mess with me.”_  
He whispered again.  
_“Sam is better than Nate in bed.”_  
That’s when they started to laugh and she looked like she was going to wake, but she shifted in her sleep scooting closer to Sam as he whispered into her ear again.  
_“Nate is a bloody git.”_  
 _“I’ve wanted to hear her say that for a long time,”_ Sam admitted.  
Nadine snickered on the video and Chloe started to mumble in her sleep.  
_“Look, she’s going to say something.”_  
Chloe began mumbling and shifted her position now facing Sam.  
_“Mmm…Sam…I love you.”_  
He grinned and kissed her cheek.  
_“I love you, too, sweetie.”_  
Chloe smiled in her sleep and then Sam grinned deviously as his lips got closer to her ear.  
_“What are you doing?”_ Nadine asked.  
_“Just watch.”_  
 _“You’re going to wake her.”_  
 _“This won’t, trust me, I discovered this ages ago.”_  
He made a whispering noise in Chloe’s ear and her body scrunched up as she let out a giggle much like a school girl’s. Nadine couldn’t suppress her laughter and Sam tried to shush her.  
_“Do it again!”_  
He did and Chloe’s giggle got more high pitched. The pair couldn’t contain their laughter and Chloe was beginning to wake as they tried to shush each other but she was in the stages of waking up.  
_“Shit! Hurry up!”_  
Sam literally leapt off the bed as they hurried out to the couch still laughing and that’s where the video ended.

Chloe looked from Nadine to Sam.  
“You’re both evil, delete the video!”  
“Where’s your sense of adventure?”  
“If I had a hand free I’d slap you.”  
She gazed up at Nadine with begging eyes.  
“No way, China, this is a rare treasure. The great Chloe Frazer giggling like a child.”  
Chloe’s eyes went wide and bore into Sam’s.  
“You didn’t share this with Nate, did you?”  
“Of course not.”  
She sighed in relief.  
“Elena on the other hand…”  
“No, you didn’t!”  
“Maybe even Victor.”  
“Oh my God, no!”  
She struggled to be free, but Nadine had a firm grip.  
“Let me go!”  
“Can’t do that, China.”  
“He’s going to wish he was dead!”  
“That’s why I can’t let you go.”  
“And how long are you going to keep me pinned here?”  
“Until you fall asleep,” Sam answered.  
“Hell no, so you can make more videos?! I’ll wait until this one decides to sleep.”  
“I can stay up for three days straight,” Nadine commented.  
“I’ll wait you out.”  
“We’ll see, China.”  
She harrumphed and Sam laughed as his phone rang.  
“Well, hello, Sunshine.”  
Chloe could hear Elena’s laughter and Sam put her on speaker.  
“Chloe, you are so precious, thank you for making my evening.”  
“Glad you all find this amusing.”  
“Don’t be sour about it, we all have weaknesses.”  
“Yeah, you never shut up when you sleep,” Nate stated.  
“Nate, if I could, I’d strangle you through the phone.”  
“Yeah, you’re one to talk because you burn spaghetti,” Elena piped in.  
The trio laughed and they heard Nate grumble.  
“Don’t take it hard and we promise it will not leave our inner circle or Nadine will throw a few people out a window.”  
“Ja, I’ll be happy to do that again.”  
The brothers groaned at the same time at the memory.  
“They hate that they got bested by a woman in a physical fight.”  
“And other things, too, right, Elena?” Chloe remarked.  
Elena laughed as the brothers groaned again.  
“Okay, I’m ending this girl power call.”  
“We’ll drop in later this week. Love you guys.”  
“Love you guys, too,” Sam replied.  
He hung up and got off Chloe then nodded to Nadine to release her. She jumped up and had Sam by his shirt collar.  
“If you want to live to an old age this better never hit the internet.”  
“I promise.”  
“That goes for you, too, Ross.”  
“Understood.”  
She let go of him and he grinned loving this side of Chloe. She went towards his room as they suppressed chuckles as she walked away and readied for a shower. When she was finished, she came out dressed in her pajama shorts and tank top, noticing Sam sitting at the edge of the bed. She easily pushed him down and straddled him. She pinned his good arm to his side and bent down to his ear.  
“So, love, when did you figure out I talk in my sleep?”  
“The first time you slept in my bed, but I recently discovered that cute giggle. I was going to wake you one morning and went to whisper about what you wanted for breakfast when you giggled. I thought you were awake, but when I realized you weren’t I spent a good five minutes tickling you.”  
“Well, now you’re in trouble.”  
“Really? What are you going to do to me?”  
She bent down and planted soft kisses along his neck until she got to his ear. She began to gently blow air into his ear and whisper which made him erupt in a fit of high pitched giggles. She sat up laughing and looked towards the doorway which made her laughter worsen. Sam noticed Nadine recording.  
“Hey, no fair! Did you set me up?!”  
“You two set yourselves up,” Nadine replied.  
“What are you the paparazzi?”  
“No, just observant.”  
“Okay, well…”  
He was flustered and aroused with Chloe still straddling him.  
“What dearest Samuel is trying to say is goodnight and we’ll see you in the morning.”  
Nadine smiled.  
“I’m putting my ear plugs in, but I think he needs to rest.”  
“Such little faith in me, China.”  
Nadine shook her head grinning and closed their door before entering her room.  
“Now where were we?”  
She grinned mischievously down at Sam and he smiled up at her. She began kissing his neck, but went back to tickling his ear making him giggle.  
“Okay, I surrender!”  
She stopped momentarily, but continued torturing him.  
“Chl…hahahaha…that really tickles…hahaha…Please, stop…”  
She stopped again and sat up gazing into his eyes as she freed his good arm. He immediately caressed her cheek and she placed her hand over his before taking it, kissing his palm. She bent over him again and tenderly kissed his lips. He brushed stray locks away from her face as he sought entrance inside, but she pulled away before it became heated.  
“You need to rest.”  
“You’re a tease.”  
She got off him as he slowly sat up and then stood to undress. She watched as he winced as he took off his jeans. He was struggling to get his shirt off and she got up helping him.  
“Thank you.”  
She gave him a small smile as he pulled her into an embrace and she hugged him as she felt his erection poking into her belly. She laughed and he just grinned.  
“Can you help me out?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Pleaseee….”  
“Since you begged so pathetically.”  
She gently pushed him down onto the bed, grinning, and skillfully removed his boxers.  
“Well, someone is very happy to see me.”  
She knelt beside him and lightly caressed his erect manhood.  
“Stop teasing, Chloe.”  
She didn’t adhere to his demands as she stroked him with soft caresses.  
“You said you wanted help, but you weren’t specific.”  
“Damnit, Chloe, I want you!”  
“I can see that, love, be specific.”  
“You are such a damn tease!”  
She continued her gentle touches on his manhood, grinning devilishly at him as he groaned wanting her to end the torture.  
“Oh God…Chloe…I need…”  
“Yes, love?”  
“I need to be inside of you.”  
Her grin widened as she undressed slowly and then straddled him but she hadn’t taken him yet.  
“Chloe…”  
“Promise me something.”  
“Anything.”  
“You won’t do what your brother did.”  
“I promise.”  
She smiled and took him into her. She rode him slowly against her will knowing she didn’t want to injure him further as she felt his one hand caressing her butt. She felt him buck a few times to get her to move faster and with reluctance she rolled her hips faster making the slow burn she had begun go to a raging wild fire. She dug her nails into the sheets as to not injure him as she cried out, rocked by her orgasm and heard him climax after her releasing into her. She moved to get off and he made to stop her.  
“You need rest, Sam.”  
“Can’t I do that later?”  
“I don’t want to further injure you.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Humor me.”  
She laid next to him and he rolled onto his uninjured side placing kisses on her forehead, lips, neck, riling her up.  
“Damnit, Sam, you need rest!”  
He laughed as she shifted her body to face away from him as he moved her hair away and ravished her neck.  
“I refuse to give in!”  
“Then promise me something.”  
“Anything.”  
“You make it up to me when I’m all better.”  
“I promise, now stop teasing and go to sleep.”  
He chuckled and kissed her cheek before pulling her tightly to him. She calmed her heart down, relaxed into his embrace, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late morning after Chloe taught Nadine some yoga poses to help with calming and to help tone certain muscles when Sam emerged to watch. He whistled and they turned rolling their eyes.  
“What?”  
“Stereotypical male thing to do instead of using his words to compliment a lady.”  
Chloe giggled knowing Nadine loved teasing Sam.  
“What if there are no words to describe what I see, sometimes beauty cannot be described?”  
This made Chloe blush.  
“Although that lovely shade of red is becoming as I’ve rarely seen it on such a poker face of a thief.”  
With that statement Chloe felt her entire face turn red and tingle.  
“So why are you bothering our morning routine?” Nadine asked.  
“Breakfast is ready and I need a little help with the top half of me.”  
He managed to get his jeans on, but he was shirtless which only made Chloe blush further.  
“I can see I will need to help Sam because I won’t see either of you until dinner.”  
“Hey!” Chloe and Sam yelled in unison.  
Nadine smiled and led Sam back to his room as Chloe finished her morning exercises. She caught a whiff of the delicious breakfast, omelettes with hashbrowns. Sam emerged and snuck up behind Chloe wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.”  
She turned in his arms and planted a tender kiss upon his lips.  
“Good morning, love.”  
She untangled herself and he looked disappointed.  
“I have to take a shower.”  
“I can help with that.”  
“Later, I promise.”  
She entered their bedroom and stripped before going into the shower. Nadine exited her room with a questioning look.  
“After breakfast, Nadine, I promise.”  
“You’d better or I’ll do it for you.”  
“That would be weird.”  
She furrowed her brow and grabbed some breakfast.

 

After breakfast was consumed Sam and Chloe took a stroll along the beach with Nadine watching.  
“Look a purple sand dollar!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Where?”  
She began searching where he pointed at, but when she turned back to him she nearly fainted. He was on one knee gazing up at her holding a ring box in his hands presenting it to her.  
“I didn’t know if you’d come back and I was prepared to find you if necessary, you slowly melted my heart. I can’t live without you, so I was hoping you might want to marry me?”  
She stared wide-eyed at him for several minutes before taking the small box from his hand and opening it. Her mouth was agape as she gazed at the ring. There was a pink diamond at the center surrounded by rubies. She stared at it as the sun made it sparkle and she gazed down at him, speechless. He stood up as it was a little painful because of the bruising of his ribs and she threw herself into his arms almost knocking him over.  
“Chloe, darling, you’re squeezing too tight.”  
She pulled away apologizing.  
“So?”  
“It’s a yes.”  
He beamed with happiness as he pulled her into a kiss and felt her tears stream down her face. He wiped them away as she smiled.  
“Wow, I reduced the infamous Chloe Frazer to tears.”  
“Shut-up.”  
She lightly punched him in the arm and he feigned pain making her chuckle, but her tears returned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t stop, I’m so happy.”  
He embraced her.  
“I feel there’s something more.”  
She pulled away, gazing up at him, biting her lower lip.  
“There’s another reason why I left that job halfway through.”  
“You said it was dangerous and a bust.”  
“Partially true. Do you remember that night I was wasted and we had a lot of fun that I don’t remember?”  
“I’ll never forget that night, my God, Chloe, you were a goddess.”  
She smiled with a slight blush.  
“Well…umm…we’re going to be parents.”  
“What?”  
“I’m pregnant, I was coming back to tell you and find out how you felt.”  
“Really, a baby?”  
She nodded and he pulled her into a tight loving embrace. He pressed his lips to hers into an enticing kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away kissing her neck and up to her ear.  
“Is that how we’re going to conceive all of our children?”  
She laughed, but her eyes widened.  
“Wait, you want more than one?”  
“Yeah, it’s nice to have someone else in the world that could be a built in best friend. Didn’t you ever want a sibling?”  
She nodded.  
“Well, when you pop this one out we can get started on the next one.”  
“Samuel Drake, you’re incorrigible, but I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

EPILOUGE

The wedding was small and on the beach in Sam’s backyard. Nadine was the maid of honor while Nate was the best man and Victor gave Chloe away. Charlie Cutter was ordained so he married the pair while Elena recorded and took pictures of the event. Chloe’s mother had shown, happy that her daughter had finally settled down and soon would enjoy motherhood.

About nine months later, Chloe gave birth to a girl named Lorelei Anastasia, Chloe’s middle name Lorelei and Sam’s mother’s middle name Anastasia. A new adventure was set to begin.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update this, again, it just needed to be posted. Work life has been very busy since our department picked up another job and we are down about 3-4 people, so been a bit tired along with whatever overtime I can pick up. Still writing though and maybe tomorrow can post the next newest story that's done.
> 
> I hope everyone had a fun Halloween, my youngest who is 4 dressed up as Nathan, the version from Uncharted 4 because that Nate was wearing blue his favorite color. I dressed up with him as Chloe, but the version from Lost Legacy. My oldest who will be 8 this month was a weatherman and since it was rainy the poncho really added to his costume.

**Author's Note:**

> I am behind in posting because I actually finished this story in January, but was preparing to move in March and had a story (which will be next on the list to post after this story) to get out of me. I have been writing so much I haven't stopped to post...lol. 
> 
> However, I am on Tumblr and you can find me as Lorie336 to see my schedule of stories, where they're at, when I started and finished it, a brief synopsis, all that fun stuff. That way for those who have enjoyed my stories I'm not lurking about reading everyone else's stories on here, which I am enjoying, but taking time to start posting again. Message me there too if you want.
> 
> Thank you for reading and appreciate everyone who leaves kudos as well as comments.


End file.
